


nasty, but she fancy

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Genderswap, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, girl!Liam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 11:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1647824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis goes down on girl!liam</p>
            </blockquote>





	nasty, but she fancy

"Louis I- I need," Liam's chest is heaving, already so undone by Louis and it's not even been an acceptable amount of time by Liam's standards, as his tongue continues to press in pulses against her clit. "Oh god I-" she breaks off with a whine as Louis removes his mouth from its place between her legs and looks up at her with dark, blown pupils.

His voice is low, raspy when he says "What, what do you need babe? Tell me," punctuates his words with a kiss to the crease where her hip meets her thigh.  
"More," Liam gasps, "I need your, just." She's desperate with it, can't think straight, can't believe how Louis can always make her go this crazy with want. Her hands are twisting in the bedclothes, pulling fistfuls up from the mattress. "Please," she remembers, just barely, to tack on at the end.

Louis hums an acknowledgement and bends back down, pulls one of Liam's legs over his shoulder and pushes the other open wide. "I can do that," he murmurs into the soft skin of her inner thigh, bites at it playfully. Suddenly his mouth is back on her, tongue relentless as two of his fingers twist into her fast and hard. Reflexively Liam's thighs tighten around Louis' head and she reaches down to card through his hair. A breathy moan tears from her throat as Louis curls his fingers and her body arches, muscles locking tight as she comes on his fingers. Louis works her through it, only stops when Liam's over sensitive and she has to push his face away, _of course_ he's smirking. Louis lays beside Liam as she catches her breath, wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her into his chest.

"Good?" Louis asks, pressing a kiss to her temple and pulling the duvet over the both of them. "Yeah," she sighs, "'m good."

**Author's Note:**

> um, hi. so, ao3 member newbie here and i'm quite anxious about posting anything so i figured starting small first would be good. this was just something dumb i wrote in my head during one of my lectures, which is totally inappropriate. hopefully future works will be better. and longer. possibly with actual plot lines.


End file.
